vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Alisa Bosconovitch
Alisa Bosconovitch (アリサ・ボスコノビッチ Arisa Bosukonobicchi in Japanese and Алиса Босконович in Russian) is a character in the Tekken series who was introduced in Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion. She is an android created by Doctor Bosconovitch. Description Alisa's primary outfit consists of a light and dark purple ombre dress slantedly split down the front that ends in a back skirt, a white belt decorated with chains and three blue roses on the side, uneven black thigh high stockings with one of which that has a garter that connects to her black short shorts, and white boots with black cuffs. Her breasts are covered in a criss-crossed, halter-like manner, with the strings securely attaching to her white collar which has a blue rose on the left side, white gloves covering her hands and uneven, detached, purple sleeves. She also has three flowers embedded into the right side of her hair. Her second outfit consists of red shoes, white socks, a red sarafan (with two stripes, one gold and one white), and white bracelets around her gloves' cuffs. History Alisa's primary outfit consists of a light and dark purple ombre dress slantedly split down the front that ends in a back skirt, a white belt decorated with chains and three blue roses on the side, uneven black thigh high stockings with one of which that has a garter that connects to her black short shorts, and white boots with black cuffs. Her breasts are covered in a criss-crossed, halter-like manner, with the strings securely attaching to her white collar which has a blue rose on the left side, white gloves covering her hands and uneven, detached, purple sleeves. She also has three flowers embedded into the right side of her hair. Her second outfit consists of red shoes, white socks, a red sarafan (with two stripes, one gold and one white), and white bracelets around her gloves' cuffs. Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion Deep within a lush and thriving forest lies a heavily defended research facility. This facility was a research institute named after its director, Bosconovitch. This facility was very important, as it was here that the Mishima Financial Group's most sensitive military equipment was developed. Located at the core of the research center was a room that kept its most prized possession: a clear capsule, in which a young girl slept soundly. Her name: Alisa Bosconovitch. She was created by Doctor Bosconovitch and designed to serve Jin Kazama. Scenario Campaign Alisa's journey begins when a man named Lars awakens her out of cryosleep. Suddenly, G Corporation's Jack-6 robots attack both Alisa and Lars. Alisa retaliates by using her chainsaws to saw off a JACK robot. Then, later in the game mode, they meet Lee Chaolan who is the foster brother of Lars. Lee is against Kazuya Mishima and the G Corporation, just like Lars and Alisa. Near the end, it is revealed that Alisa was built to protect Jin. Alisa betrays Lars and later a big battle occurs, Lars then fights Jin. His nephew explains about the chaos he started around the world. It was a theory by a woman named Zafina. She explained that Jin and Kazuya are the two evil stars of the Devil Gene to awaken Azazel. They both came into combat contact, awakening his spirit. He said that he must put an end to the Mishima bloodline and save the world from Azazel's existence. Suddenly, Golden Azazel emerges in front of Lars and Jin. Jin expected this and performed a strong punch towards Azazel's chest (where is known to have been placed by the mysterious orb that seemingly keeps Azazel alive). However, Jin and Azazel fall to their deaths. Later, Nina Williams explains to him about Jin's plot for world domination with the Mishima Zaibatsu and leaves on a Mishima Zaibatsu helicopter. Lars leaves the Mishima Zaibatsu and is acquired with a new job with his new partner Raven. Later, Alisa is taken into hospital by Lars. When she wakes up fixed and better than ever she writes in her journal and says the forecast is sunny and that today is going to be a good day. Personality Unlike most robots, Alisa possesses emotions and acts more like a human than a robot. She is a very kind-hearted individual. She speaks in a polite manner and is sensitive to others' feelings. Alisa can also appear rather childish and resemble Ling Xiaoyu's characteristic. In Tekken: Blood Vengeance, it is shown that she is also very capable of deception, as well as being quick to make friends with anyone, even Panda. And in the CGI movie, Alisa cheers Xiaoyu up telling her that she can stop the fighting between the father and sons of the Mishima house, as well as insisting that she owed Xiaoyu her life as she saved her once. She does not like to fight or hurt anyone, but when push comes to shove, she is a formidable fighter. As a robot, she is very intelligent and often speaking in technical terms. In some situations, when people call Alisa a robot, she denies that fact and insists that she is a human being, though it was never known if she insists as such in Blood Vengeance as only a handful amount of people knew her to be a robot. When she was commanded by Jin, she doesn't recognize Lars, she performs his commands at full efficiency. In Blood Vengeance, while she still recognizes Xiaoyu when she was ordered to take Xiaoyu out, she puts her mission as her top priority. So much so, that she does not hesitate in her attempt to kill Xiaoyu. It is shown both in the game as well as the CGI movie that Jin has full control of her, obeying his every command without any resistance. Gallery Category:Namco Bandai Characters Category:Tekken Characters Category:Arcade Debut Category:All Characters